Two Sisters
by Cap'n Jade Sparrow
Summary: A grave oneshot about two sisters. Done when I was bored. XD NOW A TWOSHOT!
1. Chapter 1

They were sisters.  
>They were both very alike, yet both very different.<br>They were both very different, yet both very alike.

Both had night-black hair, cascading down their backs in beautiful waves. Both had startling scarlet eyes that bore no emotion. Both had brilliant white skin that was a stark contrast to their hair and eyes.

But the first sister prefered to stay in the darkness of her room, the deep navy blue curtains forever closed over her large window, her door forever locked, stopping anyone who dared to try and enter. She would never leave her room; not for food, not to use the bathroom, not to go to school. There was no need, not when eveything was brought to her by her family who feared for her health.

The second sister also stayed in her room. However, this was only for the daylight hours, for the sun always made her feel too hot and woozy. When this golden sun set over the rolling hills on the horizon, she was always standing on her balcony, watching the sky as it darkened. When the moon rose, she would carefully, and with practised ease, climb down the strong ivy that had spent many years climbing up the side of the house.

All this was the very reason a doctor and nurse had been called to the house. For the sisters.

The first sister had not been heard moving for the past two days. The second sister had fallen from her balcony and was now seriously injured. She too was in the first sister's room, sitting on a camp bed by her bedside with her parents.

The first sister's skin was dirty and grimy, hair tangled and falling over in her face, matted with sweat, her eyes dull, dry lips open a millimeter. She was deathly thin, unable to move more than a couple of feet, skin a sickly shade of pale yellow. The bedcovers did not help to cease her endless shaking and shivering, the room echoing with the sounds of her chattering teeth.

The second sister had already been checked over by the nurse, and her broken arm was now in a pot, held to her chest with a sling, while her stomach was covered in bandages that seemed to mould into her body. On her lap was a pair of handcuffs from a game many years ago. She looked little better as she fiddled with them.

The doctor looked up from his checkover, lowering his spectacles to the tip of his nose, looking grave. The nurse caught his eyes and ushered the parents to two seats, and stood beside them, knowing what was coming.

"There is nothing we can do. A dangerous disease has taken hold of your daughter's body, and there is no cure. She has an hour left, if that."

Before he had finished, the sisters' mother had broken down, hunched over, her shape shaking with harsh sobs of grief. Their father was holding onto her hand, stroking the top of it soothingly with the pad of his thumb, not daring to look in the direction of the doctor and his ill daughter. The second sister just sat there, staring at nothing, completely still.

As they tried to come to terms with the news, the first sister drew a shaky breath, her chest hardly moving, then stopped, her eyes glazing over as the doctor and nurse left the room.

_They were sisters.  
>They were both very alike, yet both very different.<br>They were both very different, yet both very alike._


	2. Brother and Sister

They were one of those strange siblings; they looked so alike, yet so different. Maybe it was the fact that the brother of the duo had dark, messy brown hair, while his sister had lucious locks of strawberry blonde.

They were always together. Never apart. They shared the same bedroom at home, were always in the same class. They even sat together and refused to move, to talk to others.

That was, until it happened.

xxXxx

I can't go into details, people. It's hard. So, so hard. But you really do want to know, don't you? I can see it in your eyes. I can see it in your body language, the way you subconciously lean forwards, how your fingers stop tapping, how you stare at me.

Fine. I'll tell you. But it isn't one of those stories that warms your heart. This is sad. More than sad, even. I don't have any words to describe it to you.

xxXxx

We were, as always, seated next to each other at the back of the science classroom. Our hands occasionally brushed as we copied down the notes from the board on Carboxylic Acids.

I understood it immediately. This was organic chemistry, something I could understand. Unlike my brother. Well, I could always help him with it later, like he helped me with maths. I hated maths. Terrible subject, it was.

The lesson passed quickly, and we moved on to RE. But, as we only had one lesson ever two weeks, we hadn't sat the exam in December, and were working on a project on whatever subject we wanted. We would get a certificate at the end of the course instead of a GCSE grade. I was doing my project on torture and Extraordinary Rendition. Morbid, I know. My brother was focusing on Euthanasia. Yeah, he was morbid too.

The tapping of the keys on the keyboard was soothing and a nice change from having to write out pages and pages with a pen until your wrist ached. Typing was so much easier and quicker. My brother loved it. He wanted a laptop for every lesson, but the school wouldn't let him.

And then we were standing outside in a patch of sunlight, chatting with a packet of crips in our hands after the school bell had gone. We were unaware.

They came up behind him, where I could see them. They were low, and there was about five or six of them. I never counted. I didn't see the need. But one wrapped his arm around my brother's neck, appling pressure so that he couldn't breath. The others began punching him while one held me back. I don't remember what I was saying, but I know that I was fighting to free myself and screaming as I saw him collaspe to the floor as they used their feet as weapons of choice. They smashed his face. Broke his ribs. Factured his skull.

Then they were gone. In the silence that followed, I ran to his side and fell over his body, weeping and still screaming. I could tell by the stillness of his body that he was gone. They'd murdered my brother, and I didn't know why.

xxXxx

At the day of the funeral, I stood by his white coffin, holding a small red tulip in my hands. He had always said that when he met the girl he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, he would give her one. It meant undying love.

As the coffin was lowered into the ground, salty tear tracks laced my face and fell onto the ground and the tulip as _Because of You_ played in the background.

I was alone.


End file.
